Always-on, always-connected communication to mobile devices will drive the next great communications market, much as the Internet did in the 1990s. New products, applications and services will emerge, creating entirely new patterns of behavior.
Present day mobile systems have limited capability to address the needs of this emerging market, as such systems tend to be limited by current interface paradigms (e.g., small keyboards and displays) and require users to engage in tedious and time consuming low-level tasks. Incompatibility of services with currently available devices (e.g., due to computational or human interface issues) and a lack of available security also tend to dissuade prudent consumers from using their mobile devices for the transmission of sensitive data such as commercial transactions.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for collaboration and media access using mobile communications devices.